Magical Mishap
by secretsillnevertell
Summary: Henry mistakenly uses magic in a moment of passion, creating a problem for Regina that they need to solve together. Incest warning.


**Incest warning applies. Please review! **

Henry sat at his desk in front of his laptop, clicking through image files. Some of them were translated into English, but a lot were in their original Japanese, but the dialogue wasn't important. He scanned the pictures, looking for the set that he wanted. Ah, there it was. Pulling up the first, he bit his lip, reaching for his cock, already hard with anticipation. He stroked himself as his gaze moved over the pictures of the high school aged son and his mother, of full breasts leaking milk and a sucking, hungry mouth. Of a hard cock filling a tight cunt. "Fuck," he whispered shakily, fisting his erection tighter, faster. His hips shifted and wriggled on the chair as he got close to his peak, and when his release finally erupted out of him, he cried out, "Mom!" and clawed at his desk with his free hand, needing it, needing _her_.

When he calmed, he relaxed into his chair, eyes slowly focusing on the images on his screen once more. With a longing sigh, he closed the folder and set about cleaning up the mess he'd made.

Regina was sitting at her office desk, arguing on the phone with an idiot about the school's budget, which she'd already upped twice and the town didn't have money for anyway. She sighed into the phone when she felt her breasts grow sore, and considered to herself that it didn't seem long enough since she'd had her last period for it to be starting again.

"Madam mayor, are you still there?"

"Yes, but I have nothing further to say on the matter. Feel free to bring your concerns to the next town meeting." She hung up after her annoyed words, not even giving a goodbye and leaned back in her chair, one hand moving up to touch her breasts. (Why did they feel larger?)

Standing up, Regina moved to look into the mirror across her office, noticing that, yes, they appeared larger. She furrowed her brow in confusion and rubbed them a little more, trying to ease the sensitivity. Feeling a strange sensation in her nipples, Regina smoothed her fingers over them to find a slight dampness on her shirt.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself, looking down to see that her shirt was, in fact, wet. Shaking her head, she decided to go home, having no extra clothes at her office and not wanting to spend her last hour in a damp or stiff shirt. Gathering her things, Regina pulled on her jacket and headed home for the afternoon.

Henry was just starting his homework when he heard the Benz pull into the driveway and the door open moments later. "Mom?" he asked in confusion, poking his head out of his room. "What are you doing home?"

"I just... wasn't feeling my best. How was your day?" she asked, as she finished climbing the stairs, stopping for his answer before she went to change.

"Normal," Henry shrugged. Something was off about her, and he quickly scanned her body to try and pinpoint what it was. On the return trip, his gaze caught at her chest and his expression turned quizzical. "Not to be weird or anything, but… did you get a boob job or something?"

Regina's eyebrows stitched together in confusion and frustration. She had noticed, but she hadn't expected the change would be so obvious that anyone else would. "No. Henry! No," she said sternly. Her own eyes automatically shifted down and she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm going to change now, think about what you want for dinner." She should have scolded him for that, but she was far too concerned about whatever was happening to her body to care.

"Uh, okay." Henry scratched his head as he watched her retreat to her own room. Well that was weird. He grabbed his math book from his room and headed down to the kitchen to keep Regina company while she started dinner. Since there was extra time, he was going to ask for chicken cordon bleu.

Regina pulled her work clothes off, then stood in the mirror, staring at herself in nothing but her panties. Twisting side to side, she tried to figure out _why_ her breasts had grown, randomly, in the middle of a work day. Sighing, Regina just shook her head and went about dressing again, putting on one of her thicker bras with more padding and a t-shirt with her jeans.

Once dressed, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, finding Henry at the island doing homework. Regina stopped when she was by him, absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "How's your math coming along, sweetheart?" she asked softly, ignoring the questions plaguing her mind of why he had noticed her breasts when she'd gotten home.

"Not bad." Henry smiled at her as he flicked his pencil between his fingers. Chancing a quick glance down at her chest, he felt a pulse run through him. With the extra growth, he could imagine it was-_no_, he commanded himself, ducking his head back to his homework. _Nope, not gonna think about that._

Humming, Regina moved around the island and opened the fridge, pulling out milk and grabbing a glass to pour some into. After taking a long sip from it, she set the glass down and looked at her son. "Did you think about what you want for dinner?"

"Yeah, I was hoping for chicken cordon bleu, since you have more time?" Henry suggested before looking up from his textbook. He first noticed the glass of milk (since when did his mom drink milk?) and then his gaze caught on her chest. And stayed there. "Uhhhh…" Swallowing hard, he asked, "Are you _lactating_?" his voice raising an octave and a half and squeaking on the last word.

Caught by surprise, Regina nearly dropped the glass she was holding, narrowly catching the edge of the counter when she turned around quickly. She looked down at the dark blue fabric of her t-shirt and noticed two wet spots where the cloth covered her breasts. Trying to be discreet, her back turned to Henry, she pressed one hand to one of her breasts, feeling the slightly sticky wetness. Regina covered her chest with her arms and hurried out of the kitchen, muttering that she would be right back.

Shutting herself into her office, she picked up her phone and called Emma. When the other woman answered, Regina spoke, "Emma. I have a… unique request and I want to be certain that if I make this request of you, you will tell no one and ask no questions. I don't have any answers to give, anyway."

On the other end of the line, Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh, yeah, of course. What's up?"

"I would do it for myself, but I'm having issues and don't want to leave the house. Can you go to the store and purchase a breast pump? Just a handheld one, and maybe a box of cotton breast pads? Make sure they're one hundred percent cotton, none of that mixed material garbage. I can give you the money when you get here," Regina said, her words rushed and demanding.

There was a long silence while Emma processed the words. "Wait… what? Why would you need a… No questions, right," she muttered. "Uh, okay, but Mom still has hers, I could bring you that?"

"Do you think I want my breasts in places where Snow White has had hers?" Regina snapped.

Emma let out a loud snort followed by a smothered laugh. "Fair point," she conceded. "I'll be over in twenty."

Relieved that Emma would be able to assist her so quickly, Regina grabbed a cardigan and pulled it on over her shirt, covering the nearly dry shirt. She hoped that since it was loose, nothing would happen again to make for another awkward conversation with her son. Walking back to the kitchen, Regina moved right to the fridge, pulling ingredients out for the chicken cordon bleu. She then pulled out a cutting board and a knife and stood at the island, opposite Henry (while avoiding eye contact) and started cutting the chicken.

Henry was disappointed at the appearance of the sweater, but wasn't overly surprised. His mom was a private person, and random lactation (oh _god_) was certainly something she'd want to keep to herself. So he kept working on his homework while sneaking glances every few seconds, trying to catch a glimpse of her chest again. His mouth was watering and his pants were tight, making it entirely too difficult to focus on trigonometry.

Regina didn't say anything while she finished with the chicken and moved onto boiling water for the pasta. She did, however, allow herself a few weary and curious glances at Henry while they both worked. He was acting weird and she didn't know if it was because of the awkward moment before she left the kitchen or something else. When she was at the stove, far enough away from him she asked, "Everything going okay with your homework, Henry?"

"Huh?" Henry snapped to attention, his head jerking up. "What? Oh… yeah, yeah it's fine."

"Okay," Regina replied, uncertain of what else to say, or why he seemed surprised at her question. Deciding to leave it be, she continued working on their meal, keeping her attention focused on dinner.

Henry bit his lip hard, trying to get his straining arousal under control. Lactating. His mom was _lactating_! A small groan escaped him, his expression pinched as he reached down with one hand to adjust his erection.

Regina froze at the sound, turning her head in time to see Henry's hand move down and out of sight. Lacking in any idea for something appropriate to say, she turned her eyes to the pasta that was now boiling in its pan. "Do you... is the noise too distracting? Should you go finish your homework in your bedroom?" she asked, making it a point not to look at him.

"I'm fine," Henry replied, not wanting to leave. But, at the same time… "Uh, I'll be back in a minute, though… bathroom," he definitely needed to take care of the rather large problem in his pants.

Nodding, Regina sighed in relief when the doorbell rang and hurried to go answer the door. Upon seeing Emma, she pulled her into the house and led her to the living room, grabbing her purse on the way. "I cannot thank you enough for doing this, Emma. How much do I owe you?"

"Fifty bucks," Emma answered, eyeing Regina curiously. "Okay, I have to ask. The hell's going on?"

"I don't know," Regina sighed, after a moment of contemplation. "I was sitting in my office and out of nowhere, my breasts swelled up and are... leaking, like I'm lactating." She was certain she was blushing, her face was warm and she felt like she was going to die from embarrassment for confessing something like that to Emma.

Emma's eyes widened and automatically flicked down to Regina's chest before she caught herself and looked back at the other woman's face. "Well. That's… different," she understated. "Magic?"

"It seems that way, but it certainly isn't my own. And Henry saw the wetness on my shirt, because the situation wasn't awkward enough without having my son notice my breasts were leaking."

Wincing sympathetically, Emma asked, "How'd he take it?"

"He's acting weird. Like he's nervous about something and he's hardly even doing his homework," Regina answered, fingers rubbing her temples. "He groaned and ran off to the bathroom before you came, so I don't know why he's acting strange."

Emma blinked. "He… groaned and ran off to the bathroom," she repeated. "After acting weird and being distracted from his homework."

"Yes," Regina answered slowly, not understanding the look she was giving her. "Am I missing something?"

"Regina…" Emma sighed, wishing she didn't have to be the one to break the older woman's (surprising) naivete. "If, say… Hook made particular notice of my boobs, then was distracted from his work, groaned, and ran off to the bathroom… what would you assume he was doing in there?"

"No. Absolutely not! That is _not_ what he's doing!" Regina insisted, her voice a stern whisper. "You are not Hook's mother! That's quite a difference!"

"And Hook isn't a teenager with hormones running rampant through his system." Emma paused, then shrugged. "He's an adult with hormones running rampant through his system, but that's not the point. Henry's seventeen, pretty sure he gets turned on by everything."

"Oh god. I can't deal with that on top of... _this_," Regina whimpered, waving her hand over the bag of supplies Emma had picked up. "What do I do? I'm afraid you have more experienced with hormone-crazed teenage boys than I do."

"I'm not sure how to take that," Emma muttered, shaking her head. "Look… it's part of being a teenager. Just ignore it. It's not like he's going to make a move on you or anything. He's just horny all the time and your boobs are kind of… noticeable right now."

"Okay. I can do that. I can ignore it." Reaching into her purse, she shuffled through her wallet and pulled out the money for Emma. Once she handed the cash over, she took the bag from her and shuffled awkwardly. "I should probably check on dinner. Thanks for getting this for me."

Emma nodded. "No problem. If you need anything else…"

"I'll let you know. Thanks," Regina assured her, escorting the other woman to the door.

By the time Regina returned to the kitchen, Henry was back doing his homework, a slight pinkening of his cheeks the only evidence of anything being amiss. "Who was that?" he asked curiously.

"It was Emma. I asked her to bring me a couple of things I needed from the store," she answered automatically, still not looking at him.

"Ah." Henry nodded. "So… you didn't actually answer my question, before," he pointed out.

"Which question," Regina asked dumbly, trying to avoid the conversation entirely. She pulled the pasta from the stove, readying the colander in the sink to catch it.

Henry made an effort to control his voice, but it still raised an unnatural amount as he clarified, "Lactating?"

The pan clattered as she dropped it into the sink. Muttering out a string of curses, she fixed the colander and saved most of the noodles, then set the pan aside. "Yes," Regina finally relented.

Henry's breath hissed through his teeth in a sharp inhale and he swallowed hard. "How?" he croaked out.

"I don't know. I think it's magic." Shaking her head, she let out a heavy sigh and continued, "I was just at the office working and it happened out of nowhere."

Freezing in place, Henry stared at her back with wide eyes. "Wh… what time?"

"I don't know. Maybe... somewhere around three-thirty," she offered, turning to face him. "Why?" When she looked at him and noticed how wide his eyes were, Regina frowned. "Henry..." Her tone was warning, worried.

"It wasn't my fault," he blurted out. "I-I mean… it wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

"What did you do?!" Regina took a deep breath, trying her best not to lose her temper, and fairly certain she didn't want to hear his explanation.

"I didn't do anything!" Henry protested. "I was just… I-I… Well, y'know…" How was he supposed to explain that he was masturbating while looking at porn and wishing it was the two of them? That was **not** something a person could tell their mother. So he settled on a sheepish, "I had the house to myself, y'know?"

"I'm not sure I want to understand what that has to do with me or my breasts, Henry, but you need to tell me so I can figure out how to _un_do it," Regina hissed. She didn't move closer to him, didn't move at all, really. She just stood there with her arms folded over her chest while she waited for his explanation.

Henry opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out. So he mumbled a "hang on" and sprinted up to his room, taking a fortifying breath before grabbing his laptop and returning to the kitchen. Nervously, he pulled up the pictures he'd been looking at and, blushing brightly, turned the computer toward his mother.

Regina's mouth dropped open, her mind racing with many words she didn't want to say. She looked over a few of the pictures before pushing the laptop away and shaking her head. "Okay. I... now I can try to figure out how to fix it." Her tone was empty, giving nothing in the way of emotions, but she didn't understand if it was just a kink for Henry-a naughty, taboo thought, or if it was something he truly imagined with her and why.

"'Kay," Henry whispered, closing the laptop and looking down at his homework, shoulders hunched as his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

Sighing at the sight of her son upset, Regina rested her hand on his shoulder. "Henry, sweetheart... I'm not mad at you," she assured him softly.

"But you think it's screwed up."

"I don't, not really." Pulling out the stool beside his, Regina sat next to him and urged him to face her. "I just don't understand it, but that doesn't mean I think it's screwed up."

"Archie said it's probably because when I started noticing girls, I didn't know you were my mom, and then Grandma was breastfeeding, so the first boobs I saw were in that context," Henry admitted. "But it's not her I think about like that."

"You... think of mine like that, though?" Regina asked softly. She didn't want to have this conversation, but she didn't want Henry to think she thought anything less than loving thoughts about him.

"Yeah," Henry whispered, hunching into himself further.

"Okay. Well, I don't know how to help you, other than to say that, while maybe different, nothing that you think in your own mind is wrong. As long as you're not considering things like, anything with children or murder." Regina was flailing, she knew that. Huffing out a sigh, she tried again, "Henry, everyone has different desires and wants, and I'm not here to tell you yours are wrong. But I can't make them come true for you, do you understand?"

Henry nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess. But it's not like there's anything wrong with it. I mean, like… acting on it. But, I mean, if you don't want me…"

"Sweetheart... you're implying you want something sexual from me. I'm your mother... that's not something... I can't give you that."

"You _could_," Henry protected. "You just don't want to. That's okay, I get it. It just sucks. Uh, no pun intended."

Regina didn't know what else to say, so she decided against saying anything at all. Standing up, she pushed her stool to the counter and leaned in to kiss Henry's temple, then moved to finish making dinner.

Sighing, Henry grabbed his books and laptop and stood up. "I'm gonna finish my homework in my room. I'm not really hungry."

Looking at him with sad eyes, Regina nodded and sighed. "I'll finish it anyway. I'll put it in the fridge once it's cooled and you can have it later, if you get hungry."

Henry nodded and went upstairs, putting his computer and books on his desk before flopping face down onto his bed. He _knew_ she wouldn't feel the same way, but damn if it didn't hurt to have confirmation.

Later, when the food was put away and the dishes were done, and Regina had changed, once more, into a fresh bra and shirt and made use of her breast pads, she found herself sitting on her bed, reading the instructions for how to use the breast pump, once she was certain she could manage, she pulled her shirt off and one bra cup down, placing the pump over her breast. The breast pad she had removed was soaked and she couldn't wait for the relief that pumping would bring.

Making herself comfortable, she began squeezing the handle of the pump, watching (and feeling, ouch!) as it worked, but nothing was happening. Regina pulled the pump off and ran a finger over her breast. When it collected moisture, she furrowed her brow in confusion. She couldn't understand why her breasts would leak, but nothing was coming out when she pumped.

She tried the other side, unsuccessfully and she knew that the only person who could answer her questions didn't even want to see her right then. But, her breasts hurt and she needed to fix it, so she straightened her bra and shirt, and walked to his room, knocking on the door.

Henry looked up from his comic, having finished his homework and moved on to distraction tactics. "Yeah?" he called.

Pushing his door open, Regina leaned against the frame and crossed her arms. "I need to ask you something, about... earlier."

Sighing, Henry put the comic down and sat up. "What is it?"

"I need to know _exactly_ what you were thinking when... when you accidentally used that magic." Regina twisted her lips in thought, then spoke again. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

Henry stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? I'm not telling you what I was… no. Uh-uh. I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't."

"Henry, I promise you I won't think anything of it. I'm just having issues making the problem go away, and I can't undo a spell without knowing what the spell was." Regina moved forward into his room and spoke again. "Sweetheart, I truly wouldn't ask if it wasn't necessary."

Henry's jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth before finally blowing out a breath and muttering, "I was thinking about what it'd be like if you had milk for me and I was able to nurse from you." He didn't add the part about having sex with her… he was pretty sure that was implied, given the pictures he showed her.

Raising her eyebrows, Regina whimpered slightly and pressed one hand to her forehead. She nodded and turned to leave his room, curious if it would work or not, but not certain if she could allow herself to cross that line.

"Mom?" Henry asked hesitantly. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, darling. I'm not mad." She was hovering in the doorway, then decided to discuss it with him. Moving back into the room, she sat on the edge of his bed, facing him, with one leg bent at the knee on his bed and the other hanging over the side. "I just don't think that I can fix the issue myself."

"Your magic isn't strong enough? Is Ma gonna have to help you?" Henry asked, tilting his head. He still felt bad about it, and wasn't totally sure his mom wasn't angry deep down.

"No. No, it's like... spells are created to fulfill a purpose. The purpose of the spell you accidentally cast was to provide milk for... you to um... drink from me. I can't reverse the spell and I can't make the milk go away on my own." She wasn't sure if she was explaining it properly, but she hoped so.

Henry's eyes widened as he processed that. "So… I have to help you?" he squeaked, not sure whether he should be aroused at the fantasy come true, or worried at the lack of complete consent in the situation.

"Yes, that would be the easiest and most efficient... _cure_," Regina allowed.

Swallowing hard, Henry squeaked, "Really?" Then, realizing he sounded entirely too excited about the situation, added, "I mean, I didn't do it on purpose or anything, it was an accident, but… can I really?"

"I... Yes, you can." Shifting on the bed, she gave him a stern look. "Your hands will not roam, are we clear?"

Henry nodded quickly, his eyes wide. Shifting his pants as he started to swell, he waited for his mother to remove, or otherwise adjust, her shirt.

"I... will be right back." Regina turned and left the room, going to her own to change from her t-shirt to a button up, not bothering with the buttons, instead holding it closed as she made her way back to his room. She sat on the bed, a bit awkwardly and looked into his eyes. "You cannot tell anybody about this."

Giving her a 'no duh' look, Henry pointed out, "Pretty sure I don't want anyone knowing that the thought of breastfeeding from you gets me off." Then, clearing his throat, because his next sentence would've been awkward enough without being prefaced with 'I'm getting off on this,' he added, "I think it'd be easier and more comfortable for both of us if we laid down beside each other."

Nodding, Regina moved to rest her head on one of his pillows, letting her shirt fall open around her. She pulled one cup of her bra down, exposing her swollen breast and took a deep, unsteady breath muttering, "Okay. Here goes nothing."

His heart pounding, Henry laid next to her on his side, propped up by one elbow. Leaning forward, he tentatively flicked his tongue against her nipple, surprised that it was firm before he touched it, before remembering that it was part of lactation.

"Henry," Regina said, a little too breathlessly for her tastes. "That's not what you're supposed to be doing."

"I'm nervous," he admitted quietly, before taking a breath and wrapping his lips around her nipple, sucking a little and being rewarded with a stream of milk, sweeter than what they bought at the store, but otherwise not altogether different. As he swallowed, the thought that this was _his mother's_ milk, drawn directly from her breast, hit him, and he let out a needy groan, rolling against her, his hips pressed to her thigh, and began to suckle intently.

Regina gasped in relief at the feeling that she would finally get rid of the ache in her breasts. When she heard Henry's groan she nearly whimpered, but she didn't. She had made an attempt to close her eyes and pretend this wasn't her teenager drinking from her, but it was futile when she felt him hard against the outside of her thigh. The feeling had her stifling back a moan, a moan that she tried to tell herself was from feeling flattered.

In an effort to get closer, more, everything, Henry wrapped his arm around her waist, one leg pushing between hers as he pulled her closer. Greedy noises fell from his throat as he drank from her, need and desire and _want_ melding and racing through his veins.

She couldn't think. Every thought that began fluttered away at the feeling of his body on hers, his arms around her, his mouth on her breast. Regina wasn't aware how much milk there would be, but she couldn't imagine there would be much more from the breast he was suckling. Letting out a groan, a deep, guttural thing, she let her hand press to the back of his head, her fingers carding through his hair.

The stream lessened, then stopped, and Henry whined, continuing to suck at the nipple in his mouth, as if he could coax more out, tunnel vision keeping him from realizing that he was only half finished.

Realizing that he'd finished that breast, Regina clawed at the cup on her other, needing it down, needing him to empty the it, too (and that was the story she was sticking with). Nudging his head, she pulled the cup as low as she could to give him access.

Henry released an exhaling groan as he moved to the other side, his free hand coming up to cup the breast he'd abandoned, not even thinking about his movements, firmly operating by instinct as he drank.

His body had shifted in his reach for the farther breast and Regina moaned when she realized how much of his was on her. This wasn't right, she couldn't enjoy this because he was her son. Yet... She moved her hand to cover his on her breast, squeezing it, urging him to do so. "Henry," she breathed, her body an incredible mix of on edge and relaxed.

"Mom," he mumbled back, releasing a dribble of milk down the side of her breast as he spoke, and he hurried to follow it with his tongue, catching it and moving back to the nipple, his other hand massaging her breast and fingers rolling the nipple.

"That's my boy, make mama feel better, sweetheart," she whispered. Regina didn't realize when her hips began rocking up against him, his thigh creating the friction that she so badly needed.

Whimpering, Henry began to move his tongue over her nipple, still sucking and drinking the milk she had for him, but pausing now and then to rasp the flat of his tongue over it or flick with the tip. He shifted over her as well, pushing her legs further apart with his own and settling between her thighs, his erection pressing against her.

It was so much. Every sensation, each touch, gods it was all so much. Regina moved her hand from where it pressed on his, slid it down to hold his waist, clutching the fabric of his shirt. She brought her knees up, her hips tilting with the action and giving her pressure _right there_, right where she really needed it, and Regina began rolling her hips in slow, lazy movements beneath him.

Henry let out a swear, muffled by Regina's breast, and jerked his hips, the pressure against his erection driving him crazy. "Mama," he mumbled, stringing kisses down into her cleavage, then back to her first breast, laving the nipple with his tongue. "Please… wanna be inside you."

"Henry," Regina whispered, his words surprising her. "I need you to keep going. Please, come back and keep going." She clutched at his waist, trying to anchor herself back in reality, away from the arousal pooling between her thighs, beneath his covered erection. "You can't call me 'mama' and then fuck me, Henry. Please, just keep going."

Groaning, Henry wrapped his mouth around her nipple again, sucking like he had been, despite the lack of milk left, and the arm around her waist moved down, his fingers curling around her thigh and pulling her leg higher over his hip, giving him more room to grind against her.

"Just like that, Henry, just like that." Regina rocked against him once more, hips moving together and she was whimpering and moaning beneath him. It had been too long since she'd had someone want her like this. Had complete, unbridled desire directed toward her and it felt incredible.

After a minute of switching back and forth between her nipples, Henry murmured, "Hurts," and reached between them, struggling to undo his jeans and breathing a sigh of relief when he was able to push them and his boxers down, releasing his painfully constricted erection and going back to his mother's nipples.

Regina pressed a kiss to the side of his head, bringing both her hands up to grasp his face, directing him to look at her. "You were very helpful, sweetheart. I think you've earned some help, too, don't you? Tell me what you want me to do, Henry."

Henry whimpered again, surging forward to kiss her, every movement frantic with need.

Regina kissed him back, opening her mouth to him, one hand sliding into his hair, the other moving down to his shoulder.

The kiss was awkward and messy, Henry's arousal distracting him and rendering his previous experience with kissing useless. "Inside," he panted into her mouth. "Inside, please… Need to be inside."

"Okay, okay Henry," Regina whispered, reaching down to unbutton her pants, though the position was awkward with him on top of her. "I need help."

Henry rolled off just long enough to yank Regina's pants and panties down before kneeling between her thighs again, taking himself in one hand and bringing the tip to Regina's opening, looking up at her with dark eyes. He paused briefly, then lowered his head to her breast again, taking her nipple as he thrust into her.

Regina cried out when he entered her, the double stimulation extra intense with the super sensitivity of her nipple. She kept still a short moment, letting herself adjust to him before she began rocking her hips against his.

"Fuck," Henry choked out, eagerness bypassing his higher brain functions and making him start to pound into her almost immediately, her tight, wet heat making his head fuzzy.

"That's it, just like that," Regina encouraged softly. She brought his face up to hers, kissing his lips quickly before turning his head and latching her mouth to his neck, nipping the skin there, then sucking.

Swearing again, Henry whined, "Too close," but couldn't bring himself to slow down, so he reached between them with one hand, finding Regina's clit and rubbing it quickly.

"Come when you need to," she told him. She would be fine if she didn't first, but she knew that all the friction they'd created through their clothes made her clit extra sensitive and she was growing close, too.

The encouragement was all Henry needed, and he cried out, "God, Mom!" as he jerked against her, spilling his release deep inside of her, making an effort to keep rubbing her clit as he did.

It didn't take Regina too much longer with the pressure Henry was putting on her clit and the amount of time that had passed since she'd last been touched. When she did tip over the edge, body shuddering and hips squirming, Regina cried out Henry's name in a choked scream.

Henry relaxed against her as they came down, his arms wrapping around her, head pillowed on her breast. He was quiet as he breathed in the scent of sex and his mother's perfume, wondering if, now that the moment was over, she was going to hate him for it.

Regina cupped Henry's head with her hand, tilting her own down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. She didn't say anything, only allowed herself to hold him and breathe in, relaxing as much as she could beneath him.

After a long moment, Henry shifted to the side, breaking their intimate connection, but curling into her side. "Do you hate me?" he asked quietly.

"Henry," Regina answered sternly, turning her head to look at his face. He was grown, but he was still her baby boy. "I could _never_ hate you. I promise."

"But you said no wandering hands," Henry pointed out. "I mean, I wasn't **trying** to wander, but…"

"I know. But I could have stopped you and I didn't, so I am as much to blame as you." Carding her fingers through his hair, Regina said, "Sweetheart, while I didn't intend for this to happen, I don't regret it. I love you and you made a mistake, but you relieved me of the pressure, so I did the same for you. I love you, Henry. I could never hate you."

Henry blushed, then looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "So… does that mean we could… maybe… do this again?"

"I... don't know." Regina pressed another kiss to his forehead, then one to his lips. "But maybe."

Smiling, Henry kissed her back gently, then dipped his head to brush his lips gently over each nipple. "I'm really glad this happened, even if… well, I guess I kinda wish it had happened differently. Like in less of a 'don't have a choice' scenario."

"I could have dealt with it myself over time. I'm not sure how, but Gold could have figured something out." She didn't want him feeling guilty, not when she was, surprisingly, laying there in such a blissful state of kind. "I made a choice, you didn't take that away from me, okay?"

"'Kay," Henry murmured, nodding. His stomach growled before he could say anything else, and he chuckled. "Um, I think I'm gonna go have some supper. But… do you think maybe… I could sleep in your bed tonight? I just… feel really close to you right now."

"Sure, sweetheart." His words warmed her deep inside, further instilling her lack of regret, because how could she regret something that brought her baby back to her. He was growing so much, grown really, and she knew he was going to be living his own life soon, so yes, she was pleased to have something that made him feel closer to her.

Henry grinned brightly and slipped off the bed, throwing on a pair of pants, realizing as he was reaching for a shirt that he was, actually still wearing one. So he shrugged and headed to the kitchen, his steps bouncing. Although it was only a maybe that they could do this again, he had a good feeling about it - even if they didn't do it again, this was more than enough as it was.


End file.
